Munkcast S1 Ep 3
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Summary: If you look up Munk Media, you'll see these munkcasts are based on that.


_**A/N:**_ You may not understand J's character if you have not already read my rewrite of the first movie. J is a fairy from the real world that goes into her favorite set of movies- Alvin and the Chipmunks.

* * *

 _ **Munkcast S. 1 Ep. 3**_

"Is everyone here?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah, let's film the munkcast" Brittany replied "And I start this time."

"Hi there, everybody. We bring you another episode of the munkcast, where we will answer your fan mail" Brittany introduced and read the first piece of mail.

 _AlvinSevile_

 _Question for Simon: Do u like balloons_

"Do I like balloons? Yeah, sure, I like balloons. I mean their good for parties right?" Simon chuckled.

"C-Can I read the next question?" Jeanette asked shyly.

"Go for it, Jean" Brittany encouraged and Jeanette read the next question.

 _Brittadore_

 _Did the chipmunks and Chipettes go through puberty_

All the Chipmunks and Chipettes made a disgusted face and blushed.

"Well, that's a little personal" Jeanette commented.

"Yeah, a question for a question; why would you even want to know that?" Brittany questioned.

"Probably because we make the munkcast to answer questions to know more about us" Simon explains.

"But still… I mean…" Theodore couldn't even make out any words.

"The answer is yes" Simon answered, his face growing redder. "All of us went through puberty."

"That was sick! Ok, I'm reading one now" Alvin said and read some fan mail.

 _Ellie100_

 _Eleanor is my fav Chipette. I luv her! Question for Eleanor: Do you like Theodore? 'Like him,' like him?_

"Ooh! Does Ellie love Theodore?" Alvin teased and Eleanor was flushed.

"Quit it, Alvin!" Brittany yelled and shoved her counterpart.

"Well, do you, Eleanor? Do you 'like' me, like me?" Theodore asked, blushing like crazy.

"Uh, yeah, I like Theodore" Eleanor replied, giggling nervously.

Theodore smiled. "I like you too" he told her.

"You do?" Eleanor asked.

"Uh-huh" Theodore responded and Eleanor hugged him before they both went back to their seats.

Theodore read the next fan mail.

 _Alvinette_

 _In Speechless w J, with details, what happened in the bathroom when J helped Alvin?_

 _Did you learn anything from the experience?_

Alvin and J's faces were flushed.

"Ok, really need to filter these questions" J said.

"Just why?" Alvin asked himself, blushing under his fur.

"Look, Alvin's been embarrassed enough. Why bring this up again?" J asked.

"Are you gonna answer the question? Because I find it very interesting." Brittany smirked.

"Alvin, how do you want to explain this?" J asked Alvin.

"Flashback, I guess?" Alvin replied.

Everyone look up, waiting for the flashback except for Theodore.

Simon lifted Theodore's chin so he'd look up.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _They went to the bathroom door and J opened it for him and he tried to go in._

 _He made it a couple inches and stopped to lean against the wall for support._

 _J got really worried; she did not want to have to help him for this._

 _"Do you really need my help just to pee?" she asked, hoping the answer was no._

 _Alvin didn't want help in the bathroom, but he found himself nodding and turning a bright red._

 _"Alvin, no. Can't you just hold it till Dave and your brothers get back?" J tried._

 _He squeezed his tail between his legs and begged, tears forming in his hazel- brown eyes._

 _J stared at him with sympathy._

 _"That bad, huh? Oh, I cannot believe I'm gonna do this. C'mon, Alvin. You owe me big time."_

 _J scooped him up and he kissed her cheeks obsessively._

 _"Ok, I get it. You're welcome. Alvin... Alvin!" J pushed him away from her and he stopped._

 _She carried him into the bathroom._

 _Alvin was nervously shaking and J tried to relax him by stroking him._

 _Apparently she had relaxed him too much and Alvin pushed her hand away._

" _Right, probably not a good idea. Sorry, baby." J said._

 _Alvin whimpered franticly, pointing to the toilet._

 _J set him on the toilet seat, holding his sides to give him support._

 _Alvin had to go badly, yet nothing, and J was beginning to question it._

" _Is this some kind of sick joke, Alvin?" she asked him._

 _Alvin shook his head, his eyes closed, as tears spilled over his red cheeks._

 _J was very confused until it hit her. He's probably too uncomfortable and embarrassed._

" _I can't pee when someone's watching me either" J told him and wiped his tears. "Pretend I'm not here ok?"_

 _J began to gently stroke his back and it got him relaxed enough to do his business._

" _Good boy" J said and continued stroking him._

 _At one point, Alvin accidentally peed on J's hand._

" _Alvin!" she shrieked._

 _Alvin stopped urinating and gasped, tears refilling his eyes._

" _No, it's-it's ok. Are you done?" J asked and Alvin shook his head._

 _J stroked him again, until he was finished about a minute later._

" _Feel better?" J asked and the chipmunk nodded, blushing deeply._

 _After they washed their hands, they came out._

 _Alvin sighed with relief but he was humiliated._

 _"We will never speak of this again." J told him._

 _He nodded with agreement but didn't look at her._

 _We headed back to his room._

 _ **~End of Flashback~**_

"That was so embarrassing!" Alvin complained.

"I know, baby, I'm sorry" J said.

"Yup, very interesting" Brittany snickered.

"You hafta answer the other question too. 'Did you learn anything from the experience?'" Theodore reminded.

"Um, I learned that chipmunks must have bigger bladders than I thought, because Alvin peed for like two minutes" J said "How long were you holding it, Alvin?"

"I dunno three, four hours" Alvin answered.

"What?! You could've hurt yourself!" said Simon.

"Whatever" was Alvin's response.

"Oh, I also learned that Alvin has terrible aim" J added and the girls giggled.

"I do not!" Alvin argued, blushing.

"Alvin, you wazzed on my hand!" J reminded.

"It wasn't my fault" Alvin says.

"Whose fault was it then?" questioned Brittany.

"J's. She put her hands too low" Alvin replied.

"No, I did not! Hey, don't yell at me. I was the one keeping you from falling into your own urine" J pointed out.

"I-I didn't mean to" Alvin said softly.

"You try to pee standing up while in catatonic shock!" Alvin defended.

"I can't. I'm a girl!" J told him and the girls laughed, causing Alvin's cheeks to burn up.

"Alvin, what did you learn?" Theodore asked.

"I… I learned that J is always there for me when I need her. After we got back to my room, she knew how embarrassed I was and calmed me down. She told me that I never had to be embarrassed in front of her, and haven't been ever since" Alvin answered.

"So why are you blushing so madly right now?" Brittany asked.

"I'm not being embarrassed in front of J" Alvin corrected "I'm being embarrassed in front of everyone else" He looked down, rubbing his arm.

"It's ok, Al" J assured and Alvin smiled.

"Ok, everyone. I think it's time to end the show" said Jeanette.

"Yeah" everyone agreed.

"This concludes the third episode of the munkcast." Brittany says.

"Keep on munkin'!" Everyone says.

* * *

 **I hope you like this munkcast better than the other two. It's in the third person and there's _less_ of J.**

 **Is this format easier to read? I like it better.**

 **And Alvinette, you really gave me something to work with and put me out of my comfort zone on that last question. I need more questions like Alvinette's to make the muncasts interesting.**

 **Thank you! XD**


End file.
